The present invention relates to a wallet guard for defeating a pickpocket, and, in particular, to a foldable panel having contacts to detect the removal of a wallet.
Thefts by pickpockets cause substantial economic losses. A skilled pickpocket can remove an unguarded wallet without alarming the average person. Known sensors (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,183) employ a clip that is secured to a wallet. The clip is connected to a plate and all are placed together in a pocket with a wallet. An unauthorized removal of the wallet takes the clip away from the plate, which activates an electrical circuit and sounds an alarm. A disadvantage with this type of alarm is the inconvenience of handling multiple parts that must be carefully loaded together in a pocket.
Also known is a magnetic detector that fits inside a pocket. A magnet fits in a guarded wallet next to the magnetic detector in the pocket. Unauthorized removal of the magnetic wallet is sensed by the magnetic detector to sound an alarm. A disadvantage of a sensor of this type is the need to keep the sensor very close to the magnet inside the wallet. Otherwise, the magnetic sensor must be impractically sensitive.
It is also known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,062) to include a pair of electrical contacts in a folding wallet. Squeezing pressure by a pickpocket brings these contacts together to sound an alarm. A disadvantage with this wallet guard is the need to include complicated and bulky items in a wallet. Furthermore, pressure caused by sitting can trigger this device.
It is also known to provide a credit card holder having a series of pockets with internal electrical contacts. An inserted credit card can separate the contacts and disable the alarm. The purpose of these credit card holders is primarily to remind the cardholder to return each credit card to its designated pocket so it is not misplaced during a purchase.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, improved device for reliably sounding an alarm when a wallet is picked from a pocket.